Bloodlines
"Bloodlines" is the sixth episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 32nd of the overall series. It aired on June 2, 2012. Logline An intruder mysteriously appears inside Mount Justice, claiming to be a tourist from the future. But who is he really? And what is his true agenda?(2012-06-01). Images, Video, Description From Upcoming Episode Of "Young Justice" Animated Series. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-06-01. Synopsis Robin and Beast Boy arrive while Nightwing is watching the computer finish decrypting the Krolotean language into English. Nightwing informs his fellow teammates that the Kroloteans were testing human subjects for something that is not in the english language, but closest translation would be a Meta-Gene. Suddenly, the computer gives out a warning that there is an unknown energy impulse in the cave, and a strange machine appears out of nowhere. As the device opens a boy jumps out. Robin states that this is the impulse they detected, and the boy decides to take "Impulse" as a name. He soon displays super speed and starts to run through the cave while chased by Robin and Beast Boy. Finally, Nightwing interferes and is able to knock him down and cuff him. Impulse explains that he is a tourist from the future and he is the grandson of the Flash. Nightwing offers him some water, which Impulse believes to be a trick to get his DNA. Impulse reveals that he knows the secret identity of all three of them — including those of Nightwing and Robin which Beast Boy hadn't even know. As Mal enters the cave, Impulse vibrates through his cuffs and escapes, with Beast Boy on his tail (though Nightwing reveals that Beast Boy will be unable to catch him). Nightwing reveals that the water had a tracking device in it, and he makes a call asking for help. Title The term "Bloodline" is used to describe a family connected by blood. This applies to Bart meeting his grandfather and grandmother from the past. Also, it may refer to Red Arrow finding Roy Harper, whom he was cloned from. Cast and characters |- | Cameron Bowen | colspan="2"| Robin |- | Nicole Dubuc | colspan="2"| Iris West-Allen |- | George Eads | colspan="2"| Flash |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Red Arrow |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2"| Beast Boy |- | Kelly Hu | colspan="2"| Cheshire |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Computer |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Geoff Pierson | Jay Garrick | |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Kid Flash |- | Actor | Impulse | |- | Actor | Neutron | |- ! colspan="3"| Uncredited |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Joan Garrick |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Speedy |- Continuity * Nightwing mentions the data Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter downloaded on Malina Island, as shown in "Alienated". Beast Boy did not know because he was not there. * Cheshire explains the lead that she revealed she had on Speedy in "Salvage". * The police captain gets Kid Flash confused with Speedy, just as a spectator did in "Independence Day". * Kid Flash remarks he's used to being lapped by the Flash. This was first seen in ''Young Justice'' #16: "Common Denominators". * Red Arrow finally finds Speedy after five years of searching, which started in "Auld Acquaintance". Trivia * Flash mentions a shelter on "Fox and Gardner", a reference to Flash creator Gardner Fox. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Who were the aliens controlling Neutron? * What happened to Mount Justice in the future? * What caused the future to turn out the way it did? * Why did the future not change when Bart fulfilled his mission? Quotes References External links * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Peter David Category:Season two episodes